1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved process for producing optically active bicyclic amino acid ester compounds which compounds are useful as intermediates for the synthesis of other compounds useful as inhibitors of retroviral protease enzymes and antagonists of the excitatory amino acid (EAA) receptor.